The Oak Games
by Meemeeru
Summary: In this world there are 6 continents, and 22 kingdoms. A price or princess must be sent out to participate in the Oak games, what they will be doing still remains a secret. This story will have many prologues, introducing the characters of each continent. THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. Introduction

**Authors Note: This is a new story that I just kind of thought of, it will have a lot of different prologues so I WILL update a lot more often, but the first couple chapter are going to be short, because, well, they're ****prologues. So if you want to read it when it starts I suggest signing up for updates, because this is going to be an awesome story! This game is not based off of the Manga or Anime, it's based off of the video games. **

**THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**BTW: I'm using Gary as Blue/Green because the whole thing is just confusing to me, I mean some people like Blue being the guy and some people like it being Green, I know it's because of the translation issues and all, but still! **

**Rosa's name is going to be Mei because I like it better, and ****I'll also be adding Drew, just for kicks!**

**And I know it's Fairy type that got added and not Light, but I'm adding Light in as an element/type.**

21 Different kingdoms spread out 6 continents are sending out the prince or princess of the kingdom to compete in the first ever Oak games, they will each represent a different element. They will each receive a legendary beast for means of transport and fighting, they will be able to give nicknames.

* * *

**Kanto Continent**

******Red-****Age 17:Element Fire:Beast Mew**

**********Gary-Age 17:Element Water: Beast Mewtwo**

******************Leaf-Age 16:Element Grass:Beast Awakened Mewtwo********************  
**

* * *

******************Jhoto Continent**

********************** Gold- Age 16:Element Electric:Beast Ho-oh**

************************** Silver- Age 16:Element Steel:Beast Lugia**

**Crystal- Age 16:Element Ice:Beast Suicune**

** Lyra- Age 14:Element Bug:Beast Celibi**

* * *

**Hoenn Continent**

******Brendan-Age 15:Element Normal:Beast Groudon**

**************Drew- Age 15:Element Poison:Beast Raquaza**

**************May- Age 14:Element Flying:Beast Kyogre**

* * *

**Sinnoh Continent**

**Lucas- Age 14:Element Rock:Beast Dialga**

**Barry- Age 14:Element Ground:Beast Palkia**

**Dawn- Age 14:Element Dark:Beast Giritina**

* * *

**Unova Continent**

**N- Age 18:Element Dragon:Beast Kyurem**

**Hilda- Age 17:Element Fairy:Beast Zekrom**

**Hilbert- Age 17:Element Dragon:Beast Reshiram**

**Hugh- Age 15:Element Fighting:Beast Genesect**

**Nate- Age 15:Element Ghost:Beast Black Kyurem**

**Mei- Age 14:Element Psychic:Beast White Kyurem**

* * *

**Kalos Continent**

**Calem- Age 16:Element Dark:Beast Yvetal**

**Serena- Age 16:Element Light:Beast Xerneas**

* * *

The games have been created by seven different talented scientists.

Professor Oak

Professor Elm

Professor Birch

Professor Rowan

Professor Juniper (female)

Professor Juniper (male)

The 7th has not yet been announced to the public, and is keeping his or her identity a secret...


	2. Prologue: Kanto Continent

**Prologue 1**

**Kanto Continent**

* * *

The young prince looked out his window, the Indigo Kingdom really was beautiful.

Walking over to his mirror, he checked his reflection. Red eyes, jet black hair, his favorite red cap, jeans, and a crisp white shirt.

The young man walked the spiral staircase that lead from his room to the dining hall, the thing was, no one was there. He sighed then walked outside.

The trees were looking more green today than they had in past months, and the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom, winter was over.

He walked down a trail leading to the huge Tasmanian tree at the foot of the plateau nearest to the castle.

Resting his hand on the tree, he looked up. "There you are..." He whispered.

A catlike pink monster was floating near the top of the tree. He quickly scaled the large tree and sat on the sturdiest branch he could find.

"Today is the day, Mew." The boy whispered. The pink Pokemon nodded, and sat on the boy's head, comforting him.

The boy sighed again, he was not the best with words. "Well, lets get back to the castle."

Mew held out its paw, offering it to the red eyed boy. He accepted the offering and Mew teleported the two of them to the back door of the Indigo Castle.

They went into his room again, and the boy pulled out a letter from beneath his bright red pillow and started reading it.

"We are summoning the heirs to the kingdoms to come to the Southern Islands just below Unova Continent. You will be required to bring along the legendary beast that lives in your respective Kingdom. If you want to inherit your kingdom, you must prove yourselves worthy in these games. Arrive at 6:00 sharp." - Professor Oak

"Well Mew," The boy paused, "We should get going.

* * *

The spiky haired brunette was in his dressing room, his maid running around getting what he needed.

"White shirt! Jeans! Brown leather jacket! Brown boots! Silver necklace!" Shouting these commands, he couldn't help but think that he would be spending a while out in the wilderness of the Southern Islands.

"Stupid Gramps..." He muttered under his breath, if his grandfather hadn't pitched this idea to the Kings and Queens of the land, then they wouldn't be going to these stupid games, the only good thing would be that he could see the Viridian princess again...

"Sir Gary," One of the maids said, snapping him out of his trance. "Yes?" He responded.

"Your clothes are in your sleeping chambers." She said in a tone just above a whisper.

"Yes, of course." Gary said standing up, he was wearing his purple velvet robe as of now, but would quickly be changing. He of course had to look his best today.

He just really did not want to leave the safety of the Pallet Kingdom.

The brunette walked to his bed room and changed into his normal clothes, checked his reflection, and smirked. "Today should be interesting..."

"And why is that?" A voice called from behind. Gary jumped, he wasn't expecting anyone. "Who is it?" He asked without turning around.

"The Queen." Gary turned around, there stood his sister and her personal maid. Ever since their parents passed away, Daisy had taken over as queen, considering she was the oldest.

"What do you want Daisy?" The hazel eyed boy asked.

"Come." She said quietly, Gary did as she said, knowing that it must be something important.

They walked to the rooftop garden, where Daisy had stopped. "What are we doing here?" Gary asked, slightly annoyed that his sister had led him all the way up here, and he saw nothing important.

"You'll see," His older sister told him.

After a few minutes of standing there, wind started blowing down harshly. "What is that?" The brunette yelled over the wind. He was soon answere when a huge purplish-pink catlike monster landed in front of him.

Startled, the young man fell to the ground. "Mewtwo?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes," Daisy answered, "It will serve as your Pokemon during your stay on the Southern Islands. Have Mewtwo ride or have him teleport you to the said location."

"Alright..." Gary said quietly examining Mewtwo, "Let's go."

* * *

She sat in front of her vanity, singing her favorite song, brushing her silky brown hair with her brush that was adorned with pearls and lined with silver.

She put on a bit of make-up, she usually wouldn't but today was special. She would get to go with Mimi (Her Mewtwo, it looked different from most Mewtwo's) to the Southern Islands!

Putting on her red skirt, white denim shirt, red finger-less gloves, white and red wide rimmed hat, red legwarmers, and white shoes with red lining, she finished her song and pulled her red bag over her head.

"You have such a beautiful voice..." A voice came from outside her bedroom door.

"Mother?" The brunette asked. "Yes honey." The Queen answered walking through the large mahogany door. She was very beautiful, wearing a white silk dress that draped across her shoulders and went all the way down to her ankles, she was also wearing a beautiful diamond tiara. Her eyes were a beautiful light green, she had a thin mouth with light lips, and a very light shade of brown for her hair.

"Are you nervous?" She asked her daughter. "No, in fact, I'm excited!" The emerald eyed girl exclaimed, "It will be so fun! Being out in the wilderness!"

"Well, Mimi's waiting outside, she's probably as excited as you are!" The Queen of the Viridian Kingdom told her daughter.

"Yeah... Well, I love you mom! I should go meet her now." The girl said, excusing herself.

"Hold on honey!" The Queen shouted, going out into the hall, and retrieving a silver box from a maid outside, opening it up, pulling out a ring, and putting it on her daughter's finger.

"Mom!" The young brunette gasped, "This is beautiful! Thank you!" She examined her new ring, it had a silver band, and a huge diamond on top, their family crest carved into it.

"Your welcome, now go outside and get yourself and Mimi to the Southern Islands! Don't forget to have fun!" The young lady's mother exclaimed, shouting goodbye at her daughter.


	3. Prologue: Jhoto Continent

Prologue 2**  
**

**Jhoto Continent**

* * *

Two golden eyes opened abruptly at the sound of a loud alarm clock.

The boy looked at his clock, it read 5:00 P.M.

"Aw crap!" The raven haired boy yelled jumping out of bed in his silky gold pajamas, "I've only got one hour!"

He ran downstairs and poured batter into his Belgium Waffle maker, started the timer, and ran to his bathroom to take a quick shower.

*5 minutes later*

The young man put on his fluffy white robe and ran to his room. Silk gold shirt, check. White jeans, check. White shoes, check. White beanie, check.

He took one last look in the mirror and ran downstairs. The golden eyed boy opened the fridge and got strawberries and a can of whipped cream to put on top of his waffles.

The boy pulled out a fork and knife, piled on a ton of strawberries and whipped cream on top of his breakfast, and stuffed his face.

He checked the kitchen clock, 5:25 P.M. But then he realized something "Where is everyone?!"

The raven haired boy pulled out his phone and called up his mom, the Queen of Ecruteak Kingdom.

"Hello? Ma?"'

"Yes?" His mother replied.

"Where is everyone?"

"I took all the maids out for pedicures!" She squealed, "Of course I got one too!"

"..." The boy paused for a second, "Alright."

"Well honey, have a good time at the Southern Islands!" She said, hanging up her phone.

Sometimes the boy thought his mom was too carefree to be a Queen, but oh well.

He ran back up to his room, just remembering that he forgot his white backpack, and ran to the tower across the field from the Ecruteak Castle.

The boy ran up the tower stairs and eventually reached the top floor. He grabbed a huge bell and held it out over the balcony, ringing it once.

Suddenly, the boy's hair was blowing in his face and he could see a gigantic bird with colorful wings flying towards the tower.

"Ho-oh..." he whispered as the bird got closer.

After a short time, it was directly in front of him. "Hello." He said, looking the gigantic Pocket Monster in the eyes. "My name is Gold. We're going to become friends, okay?" He asked as he jumped on Ho-oh's back and clung to it's neck.

The bird let out a caw of agreement as it flew off towards the Southern Islands.

* * *

It was aggravating sometimes, everyone mistaking HIM, the prince of the Cianwood AND the nearest land formation, Whirl Islands, as a girl! Everywhere he went outside of his kingdom, men would hit on him! While that stupid prince of Ecruteak got every girl that he wanted! And he'd even hit on the red head a couple times prior to today.

Whatever, the red head thought as he put on his silky silver shirt, black backpack, black jeans, black and silver shoes, and silver wristwatch.

He ran downstairs to greet his father, Giovanni, who had quit his life of crime a while back and and was now a respectable king, and eat dinner before he set off to the southern islands. (Where, no doubt, he would have to see the idiot with metallic golden eyes.)

"You better get going." The boy's father told him as he hurriedly ate his dinner, "I will after I'm finished." The silver eyed boy replied.

It took about 15 minutes to finish his supper, but once he did, the red head was out the door and surfing to the Whirl Islands.

He entered a cave and nervously grabbed a silver bell out of his rucksack. Heat beating fast, he ran down to a cavern in the lowest part of the island.

The boy tied up his hair and swam over to the middle island in the cavern. He held up the bell and waited for the second legendary bird to come bursting out of the waterfall.

It took only a few seconds before the great white beast was inches from the red head's face. He looked at it, shaking and started to speak. "Lugia..." He started, "Will you accompany me to the Southern Islands?"

The white and blue beast roared, and lowered it's neck for stage boy. Silver hopped on it's back and headed off.

* * *

The girl gazed at her reflection in the pond, her eyes were a light blue, and her navy blue hair was capped by a light pink hat and two ponytails popped out from behind her head. Her outfit was simple, she wore black leg length spandex, a light pink athletic tee, a baby blue rucksack, and gold and black tennis shoes.

She had no idea where to find her legendary monster. The Goldenrod kingdom covered a lot of ground in the Jhoto continent, covering a lot of cities other than just the one it was named after. Where could it be?

She turned around and stared at her huge ice covered castle, it was usually cold in the area where it was located, which was the Blackthorn Province. There was only an hour left to get to the southern islands, which left her little time to find the beast that would accompany her.

The crystal eyed girl was about to turn around when she heard a faint cry coming from somewhere in the distance. Cautiously, she turned back around to face the body of water.

She could see two glowing eyes coming towards her from the woods behind the pond. Frozen in fear, she stood and stared at the thing running straight towards her. She let out a cry, but was interrupted when she heard a beautiful sound come from the majestic creature that was now standing in the middle of the water.

She stared at the creature for a little bit, then started to walk closer. The beast had a long purple mane, a slender crystal blue body with white accents, a turquoise "crown" on its head, and a white tail that resembled ribbon.

It started to turn.

"WAIT!" The girl exclaimed, causing the beast to turn towards her once again.

She slowly took off her shoes, backpack and socks, and dipped her toe in the water to test it. It was lukewarm. She slowly started to wade out to the middle where the beast was standing, when her foot got caught in something.

She started to cry for help as she got pulled under by something. The beast slowly walked to the spot where the girl went under, and waited to see if she would come up soon.

Meanwhile, the princess was still being held under water. Bubbles started to emerge from the water, the creature now was worried. Having the power to control water, it cleared the clear liquid from the place where the bubbles were coming only to see the girl being held by a Tentacruel.

With a swift movement, the four legged beast leaped up and hit the Tentacruel with an ice beam, leaving it frozen and the girl able to escape.

When she was back on land, she thanked the crystal blue creature, put her shoes, socks, and rucksack back on, and then hopped on it's back, knowing that they were to be partners.

"My name is Crystal, Suicune." She told her partner as they took off.

* * *

The princess of Azalea was certainly the most mischievous, and troublesome of all the royals. She is also the youngest of the Jhoto royals.

The girl has a simple look to her. A puffy white hat with red ribbon, mousy brown hair tied into ponytails low on her head, a white long sleeved undershirt, a red rucksack, short blue-jean overalls, long white socks and cherry red shoes.

The girl really wasn't ready to leave yet, she had asked her maids to prepare a feast for her, and it was already 5:30 and she hadn't ate yet!

She had to find Celibi first so that it would agree to her plan.

The brunette ran out to the Ilex Forest just beside her Castle. The girl wasn't afraid of the forest or it's bugs, mostly because insect was the name of her element!

"Celebi!" She shouted as she approached the wooden shrine, "Celebi?" She called again.

All of a sudden, a bright light shrouded around her, and she was warped back to her green castle.

"Hm?" The girl quickly turned around and spotted her tiny green friend. "There you are!" She exclaimed.

"Bii!" The tiny fairy-like creature flew onto her head. "So... What do you say we go eat, slack off, play some video games, and then use some of your time magic to get to the Southern Islands?"She asked.

Celebi let out a sound of agreement and flew to the kitchen, where the food was about to be served.

The duo stuffed their face with food from every culture until they were stuffed, then proceeded to play video games until 8:00, when the girl finally decided it was time to leave.

"Celebi?" The girl got the tiny Pokemon's attention as she saved the game, "Are you ready?"

"Bii! Bii!" The creature exclaimed.

"I'm taken that as a yes! Okay, let's go to Southern Island, at 6:00 sharp!" Lyra yelled as Celebi teleported them to the said location.


	4. Prologue: Hoenn Continent

Prologue 3

* * *

**Hoenn Continent**

The young man ran down to his secret base just outside of his castle. He was always in a hurry to do exciting things.

The ruby eyed boy looked at his reflection in the pond by the base. If you just glanced at him, you would think that the boy had white hair, but that was really just his hat that he wore almost 24-7.

There were two continents that were know for beauty, and those were Hoenn and Sinnoh. In his opinion, strength was all that really mattered, but as for his best friends, they were constantly competing.

He was the prince of Petalburg, his female best friend, a somewhat tomboyish brunette, was the princess of Littleroot, and his other best friend was a egotistical grass head, what was the prince of Evergrande.

The 15 year old decided to check out the rest of his reflection. Ruby red running shoes w/ black outline and white socks, black knee-length basketball shorts, and a bright ruby athletic tank. On top of that, he wore a emerald green backpack (which was also the color of the lining of his hat) with a yellow Poke-nav attached to it, and black finger-less gloves. He thought he looked pretty hot, if he wanted to be honest with himself.

Finally, he climbed inside of his secret base, gathering his belongings. He preferred to stay inside the comfy base rather than the way too large castle. Actually, the only one of the Hoenn trio that actually liked big castles was the grass head.

The boy was done gathering his stuff, and was about to begin the search for his legendary mount, when the ground beneath him started to tremble.

The ruby eyed boy started to run, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that a monster was started to rise out off the ground. He just barley mumbled its name.

"Groudon..." He stood, and looked at the being he had only heard of in legends as it stared him right in his ruby colored eyes...

The beast let out a mighty roar, and lowered its head so that the jet-black haired boy could climb aboard. He went ahead and hopped on, hoping that he had all of his belongings.

He checked his Poke-Nav. It was 5:45. He had 15 minutes to get to the Southern Islands. As he was heading to the ocean he saw something whir by his head and saw a sapphire eyed girl riding on a Flygon towards a giant bulge in the ocean that HAD to be a legendary monster.

As the female flew by him, she shouted a greeting in his direction, "Hey Brendan! Get lost! We all know I'm going to win!"

And with that, she flew off and landed on the sapphire colored monster, leaving Brendan angry and embarrassed because of the girl who he had grown up with.

* * *

Littleroot was the Kingdom in which she grew up in. She loved competition, and participating in contests, but in her mind, she was set on becoming the strongest Monster Wielder in the whole world. Of course she would also become the best Beauty Contest winner as well, but now, she was focused on beating the grass head to a pulp.

She checked her reflection before she ran to the grand dining hall to get some food for the journey. She was wearing black knee length spandex, a sapphire blue dress with white outlines, a crisp white fanny pack with her special royal blue Poke-Nav, she wore a sapphire and white bandanna on top of her chestnut brown hair which stuck out a little bit on the sides while the rest was in a small pony-tail hidden by her dew-rag, she also wore crisp white socks and sapphire blue running shoes, and dark black fingerless gloves.

She was always focused on being well groomed, she wasn't sure the wilderness life was for her unless they had state of the art showers, or at the very least, a bath-house.

Running down many corridors, she finally came to a stop when she arrived in the grand dining hall.

She stuffed as much food as she could into a huge lunch-box and ran to the gates of the castle as she called on her Flygon, he immediately flew down and landed at her side.

She climbed on board of her friend and asked for a ride to the ocean, she would have to cross a long way before she came to the ocean shore.

Riding at high speed through trees and across streams, she made sure to take the time to relax and enjoy herself as the wind engulfed her entire being.

But suddenly her heart stopped as she set her eyes on her ruby-eyed childhood best friend. Flustered, she decided that she should say something, as she whirred by him she couldn't decide what to say, so she shouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey Brendan! Get lost! We all know I'm going to win!" Was what she finally said, feeling triumphant.

But when she finally landed atop of Kyogre, her Pokemon, she felt totally and completely embarrassed.

_May..._ She thought to her self, her face flushed red, _You're SUCH and idiot!_

* * *

He honestly didn't care that his nickname was "grass head" by those two idiots.

May was just an air-head with no real intention to do anything in her life except for being pampered 27/7, and Brendan was just a battle maniac, as for himself, he was a top-class coordination, training Pokemon to be the best and most brilliant they could be. One example was his Roselia, who was the most beautiful and talented Pocket Monster anyone had even set their eyes on.

He had piercing emerald eyes, a head full of lush green light (not to be confused with lime) green hair which was almost blonde, and was about 6'1" at the moment. He wore dark blue denim jeans, a black long-sleeved undershirt, and a green over-coat with purple lining, along with a green bag, a special emerald colored Poke-Nav, and purple running shoes.

Considered the most handsome prince, besides Gary Oak, by the maidens of the land (but not by May, who was as ignorant as always now-a-days) he was of course arrogant, and over-confident.

The grass head looked out of his window into the woods of the Evergrande Kingdom. It was almost time for his beast to arrive, considering it was 5:45.

He walked out onto his terrace and waited for Raquaza to appear in the sky.

_Just in time... _He thought as he heard a whirring sound and looked into the distance to see a green, snake like monster speeding towards the air in his direction.

As the emerald-colored creature whirred by, Drew jumped off of the edge of the terrace, and onto the giant beast, just to prove his point to always be elegant, cool, ect.


	5. Prologue: Sinnoh Continent

Prologue 4

* * *

Twinleaf had to be the most peaceful kingdom of the WHOLE entire Sinnoh Continent, and the boy was glad that he got to be a part of the group of people who ruled it. The young man was a nice guy with sleek black hair, kind blue eyes, a tall height, and skinny body. He loved to run and his favorite thing to do was cloud-watch. Some people would call him boring, but he was just a calm kind of guy. Much unlike his blond haired rival who was always quick to jump to conclusions.

Today was a big day, he was happy to be competing in the Oak games, but he was a little scared too. He wore a pale blue cotton shirt with crisp white jeans, along with that he wore baby blue running shoes, a blue and white poketch, and a crisp white backpack with bright blue outlines of a pokeball.

He wore no hat because he liked to feel the wind run through his jet black hair. He liked feeling clean and being outside, he was most certainly the purest prince in the world. He did not covet things, or lust for any other mans woman.

The boy decided that he would journey over to the gigantic field beside his house and wait in his favorite cloud watching place until Dialga decided to show up.

Dialga decided to show itself at about 5:30, it decided that the Southern Islands couldn't take that long to get to, and if they did, it could just use it's powers to get there at 6:00 sharp.

Lucas walked up to the mighty beast that controlled time, and asked it to lower its head so that he could get on. Before he finally hopped on, he looked the beast straight in the eyes with his pale blue ones, "I trust that you will stay by my side..."

And with that he climbed upon the huge dragon type Pokemon as it traveled to the Southern Islands...

* * *

"Late again..." The blond muttered as he brushed his hair one last time, he checked his reflection real quick before he ran out of his bedroom, a light orange cotton shirt, crisp white jeans, a white rucksack, an orange and white poketch, and orange running shoes. "Nice!" He said wile looking at his reflection for a little bit longer.

He checked his clock, knowing that it was well after 5:15, which was when he was going to go to the shores of the famous resort in Sunnyshore Kingdom, which he was heir to. The clock read 5:45.

"Aw crap the brown eyed teen shouted as he ran downstairs and out the door. He garbed his bicycle from the patch of grass he always left it lying in, and cycled for about ten minutes about as fast as he possibly could before reaching Veriety Lakefront, the location of a five-star hotel in the Sinnoh Continent.

On his way to the beach at the entrance of the resort, he decided that since he was going to be the last person to get to the Southern Islands, he would go on ahead and try to get some numbers, he was ALWAYS smooth when it came to women.

He found a lady standing on the front porch of her room, "Well my lady," the boy started off, "why is such a pretty lady like you standing there by herself?" He asked her.

The blond lady looked at him with distress in her eyes. "I lost my hotel key! This is the fifth one I've lost! Can you please help me?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes to her request. "Of corse my lady!" Was his response.

It didn't take to terribly long to find the key, all that he had to do was walk a short way away where he found the hotel key lying on the ground.

He walked back up to the lady, holding out the key. "Here you are madam!" He said as he handed her the key, "I hope you enjoy your stay!" She looked at him with a confused look, "Aren't you going to stay for a while?" She asked. "Well," he started, "I kind if have to be somewhere..."

She looked at him, wishing that there was some way to repay him, "Well," she said, "I guess since you were such a help, and your a little cutie, I'll give you a lava cookie!"

The blond teen looked disappointed, "But," he started, "I'm prince Barry!"

The lady's eyes widened with shock, "Silly me! How could I not have noticed?" She yelled, "Well, in that case a sharp looking man like you deserves something better... How bout a kiss?" She asked.

Barry's face went red as the girl kissed him right on the mouth.

"Bye!" She shouted as she went into her room, "Come by layer!"

Trying to regain his composure, he walked down to the shore where Palkia was waiting in the shallow blue ocean water.

* * *

"My lady..." The girls personal maid said as she brushed the princess's long black hair, and put on her light pink hair clips and white hat. "Does going to this event please you?"

Her platinum colored eyes darted around the dark room. "Not exactly... But it should be, interesting..."

"If you say so, young miss." The maid said as she ran to get the girls favorite outfit. Her fuchsia trench coat, light pink boots, hot pink dress, and white scarf.

While waiting, the girl observed her surroundings, the room would be completely dark if it weren't for the 10 candles that she kept in various locations around her dressing room. The walls were a shade of deep purple, the carpet was black, and there were platinum accents everywhere. The big platinum chair that she was sitting in was in the center of the humongous room, and she was sitting in her purple robe.

She was sure that she would win this thing. She had the knowledge, beauty, and tricks that no one could comprehend. And the other two heirs in her kingdom were dimwits, so they would be easy to knock out of the competition.

"Here you are my lady." The maid said as she handed her the outfit. "Have a nice trip."

The girl headed to the highest point (the tower) in the castle that her parents controlled, and dug a huge bone out of the trunk that was in the tower.

The bone was the key item needed in order to summon Giritina from the distortion world, along with the griseous orb that she kept in her trench coat pocket at all times.

She held it up in the air, and relaxed as the wind blew through her hair, gently at first, but then picked up at a steady pace.

"I Dawn Platinum Berlitz hereby summon Giritina from the distortion world to aid me in my journey!" The princess yelled at the top of her lungs as the wind slowed down dramatically and only a slow breeze remained. In the distance, she could see a creature with bright red eyes and 6 claws, and 6 legs, flying through the air straight towards her.

When it finally got to her, she tossed the orb at it so that Giritina could return to it's origin form. After it was done transforming, it had a snake like body, allowing it to move quicker, and 6 claw/wings.

The Snowpoint princess hopped onto it had the duo headed towards the Southern Islands.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! I was gone for 3 weeks at 2 different church camps! They were fun though! And I came up with a lot of ideas for this story as I was at the 2nd one, I hope you guys continue reading~ The real story starts after 2 more prologues! I'm super excited!**


	6. Prologue: Unova Continent Part 1

**Prologue 5**

* * *

**Unova Continent [Part 1}**

* * *

The prince of Anville Town is one of the few heirs that gets frowned upon by some of his people. Considering that he was in fact Team Plasma's king at once, meant that people didn't trust him as well.

In all truth though, he is the heir that has the most sympathy and kindness towards Pokemon.

He has long green hair that's always tied up in the back, and always wears a white cotton shirt, jeans, green X-transceiver, and white a green tennis shoes.

He is the oldest heir of all the kingdoms, making him the most responsible, other than Red.

Because of the fact that he is compassionate and kind towards all Pokemon, he took in Kyurem, who some consider to be just a shell of a conflicted Pokemon, but he understood what it was like to be outcast.

Besides, the heirs of the Unova Continent were the only people capable of talking to Pokemon (through telepathy of course)... That is the princess of Numeva, who was considered to be the heir that had the purest heart, and the Prince of Undella, who was the considered the smartest heir to any throne. The princess of Aspertia, who was the most tallented heir, being a master of the Pokemon Musical, Pokeathlon, Pokemon Contests, Pal Park, and a leading Actress in every one of Poke-Stars studios movies. The prince of Driftveil, who had beaten almost every tournament at the PWT, exept when he was going against Red, and the Prince of Opelucid, who had the worst temper out of all the Heirs.

The only people other than them had psychic Pokemon of course, but these three could talk to any Pokemon they had a close bond with, it didn't matter what

...

He stepped out of his castle and took in the fresh air from the surrounding greenery. His emerald green eyes scanned the surrounding territory, then went down to his X-transceiver, it read 4:30.

He walked to the frigid cave where Kyurem dwelled and woke it.

_We better get going_ _Kyurem... _

_Why? It's not 5 yet._

_It's good to be early, my dear friend..._

_That is a good reason._

_Shall we?_

_Yes, please hop on my back... N_

_Okay, now we're off to the Southern Islands._

* * *

Her round cobalt blue eyes sparkled like the ocean, her hair was dark brown, not dark enough to be mistaken for black hair, but still a very dark brown...

Her eyes at the time were staring out in the distance, scanning the realm that she was heir to... Numeva Kingdom. It was filled to the brim with sky scraping trees, and the ground was decorated with shrubbery, fallen leaves, and berries.

She scanned her clothing, a simple white dress, tank top style w/ turtle neck, and black boots and finger-less gloves. She wore a black and white X-transceiver, and her hair was elaborately braided, a white ribbon mixed into the braid along with her dark hair.

Walking further away from her castle and into the trails of the surrounding woods, she came upon the sleeping dragon Pokemon that would accompany her. Of course right now it wasn't actually in dragon form, it was in the form of a white stone.

She picked up the stone and walked to a nearby clearing in the woods.

Setting down the sphere in the middle of the clearing, she started to hum a beautiful song while waiting. After a while she was in full out singing mode, dancing around in circles as pink cherry blossom petals were swirling around her.

_Are you having fun my lady? _The white dragon commented, watching her twirl and sing.

_I didn't even notice that you woke up! Any yes! It's a pleasant day outside today~ _The girl replied. Even though she had stopped singing she was still twirling around.

The beast was of course a Dragon-type, so you might have already guessed that she looked like a dragon. She had the same cobalt blue eyes as her master, and her fur was a crisp white color. She had a long coat, that was REALLY long on her arms, legs, tail, and head. Plus her tail glowed red when she was getting pumped up.

_Yes it is indeed! And may I just say that you look very beautiful today_ _my lady!_

_Thank you!~ And Resh girl, you always look beautiful! I'm jealous, really!_

_You flatter me, my lady Hilda... Are you ready to go?  
_

_Yes ma'm I am! Let's go~ _Hilda climbed up Reshiram, and the duo flew off.

* * *

Brown eyes, brown hair... Those were the features that the prince of Undella had.

He wore the same model of X-transceiver as Hilda, but instead of her attire, he wore black tennis-shoes, white denim jeans, and a black cotton v-neck tee.

The Oak Games were going to be very interesting... should he say. It was odd though, that every heir was being summoned to one location, how did they know that this wasn't a trick? What if this was just some sort of take over plan?

_I should probably stop worrying..._ He thought to himself as he walked over to a shelf on his wall and picked up a black sphere-shaped stone.

He jogged through quite a few corridors before he headed got to the grand entrance of his palace. He shoved open the heavy juniper wood doors, and ran out to the beach in front of his big jet black colored castle.

_It's funny... _He thought to himself, _How each of our castles is a different color... Like blue, or green, or sometimes even pink!_

Now the boy didn't consider himself one of the smartest heirs, but in all truth he really was. He was good at observing, and analyzing things, and was amazing at fixings problems, weather they were actual problems or algebraic equations.

He jogged to the middle of the gigantic beach and set down Zekrom ( a.k.a the black stone), he was already trembling with excitement.

It didn't take long for the dragon type Pokemon to transform because he was so eager to get going.

The stone was now a gigantic jet black dragon Pokemon who's eyes were red, and tail glowed Blue whenever he was getting pumped for battle.

_Ready to go, Z? _

_Ready as I'll ever be, Hil! _

_Then let's get going..._ Hilbert said to his dragon as he climbed on his back.

And with that, they were off to the Southern Islands, where Hilber was sure that something was bound to go wrong...


	7. Prologue: Unova Continent Part 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Only one prologue after this and then the real stuff begins! I just want to thank everyone who's followed/favorited/or reviewed this story so far! It means a lot that people like this story even though it hasn't officially started yet! But anyways, I'm giving a big thanks to everyone and I hope you continue to read and review! Also, please PM me if you guys have any ideas! They would help, and I'd be cool if you guys had some input in the story too! Please enjoy this chapter! -Plus, I didn't want to make up some sort of cheesy athletics brand for Pokemon world people, so I'm going to say Nike. Woot woot! Real world reference! -And also, this prologue is going to be kind of different than the rest! This will focus on a group rather than individual people, just cause I want to change things up a bit ;)! Anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue 5.2**

* * *

**Unova Continent [Part 2}**

* * *

It was a sunny day and the brunette boy was glad to be alive!

He called out his only Pokemon that knew fly, his Black Kyurem, and flew to Nimbasa city where his friends had decided to be meet up at the amusement park located there.

He was dressed in black knee length Nike basketball shorts, a royal blue athletic Nike tank top, white Nike socks that went about halfway up his lower leg, blue Nike running shoes... Let's just say that he always is wearing Nike... But anyways! He was also wearing a crisp white visor around his messy chocolate colored hair, and a blue and white X-transceiver. It was only 3:50, he wanted to make sure that he was earlier than the rest of his friends.

They were all going to meet up together because himself, and the heirs to Aspertia and Opelucid wanted to hang out together one last time before they had to leave to go to the southern islands for the Oak Games.

"We're here!" A girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes came running towards the prince of Driftveil. She was decked out in name brand clothing, only it wasn't Nike, like the boy was wearing but it was Adidas.

She wore a crisp white athletic tank top, a light yellow tennis skirt with long black spandex underneath so that she wouldn't be indecent, light pink socks that went up to her ankle, white and pink running shoes, a crisp white visor w/ light yellow and pink accents, and a white and pink X-transceiver around her wrist.

She was dragging along a boy with spiky navy blue hair (who was also in all Nike). He wore a red athletic tank top, navy blue athletic shorts, white socks just like the male brunette of the group, red shoes, and a red X-transceiver with navy accents.

"Hey Nate!" The girl exclaimed, her eyes bright with excitement. "It took me forever to get here! I didn't want to be lazy and just fly here, so I ran from Aspertia City to Vibrank, then hopped on a boat to Castelia, and ran from there!"

"Yeah," Said the boy with red eyes and porcupine hair, "And she dragged me with her..." He finished, still out of breath.

"You guys are so weird..." Nate said as he looked at Mei, then to Hugh. "But let's get this party started!"

Nate looked at the two, their faces were still red from running, and they were now plopped down on the ground, exhausted.

"Would you like it if we went on the Ferris-Wheel first?" They nodded their heads.

* * *

After waiting in line for about 10 minutes, they found out only 2 people were allowed to ride the Ferris-Wheel at a time, so Mei volunteered to sit out on the ride.

After walking to get some corn-dogs for herself, she noticed something on the ground... a X-transceiver!

Right after she picked it up it got a call.

"Hello?" The curious brunette said as she answered, even more confused that there was no video coming in from the other end of the line.

"Ah!" A teenage-male's voice came from the other end of the connection. "He did you pick up this X-transceiver?"

Obviously... Was what she was thinking in her head but decided not to say it out loud. "Yes!"

"Thank you!" He replied, "I would love to come pick it up right now, but unfortunately I'm busy with work!"

"Oh..." Mei replied, she was kind of hoping that she'd get to see him in person... speaking of which, why couldn't she see him? "Hey you, why can't I see your face?"

The boy sighed, "Well, that's because the model that I'm using is old and only has audio."

Well that explains it. "By the way," He started again, "What's your name? Mine is Ch- I mean Curtis!"

Interesting that someone could mess up their own name, she thought to herself as she replied, "Mine's Mei!"

"Mei! That's a nice name! Well I would love it if you could call every once in a while since it'll be a while before I can pick it up!"

"Okay!" She said, kind of excited that she would get to talk to this mystery boy some more, she knew she was a princess, but she still loved to talk to people on the X-transceiver! She's a teenager! "It's going to be a while for me too, but I'll make sure to call sometimes!"

"Okay! Bye Mei!"

"Bye Curtis!" She said as she hung up and put the X-transceiver into her yellow rucksack.

She skipped back over to the Ferris-Wheel.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mei shouted as she saw that Hugh and Nate were off of the Wheel already.

"Why are you so happy?" Hugh asked her as he noticed she was skipping, and had a huge smile plastered onto her face.

Nate looked at Hugh, "She's just a happy person! Just like me!" He exclaimed as he went to hook arms with Mei and they skipped around in circles.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." The navy haired boy muttered to himself as he took them both by the arms and led them to the roller coaster in Elesa's old gym.

"Let's ride this!" He suggested as he let go of them.

"Yay!" The two exclaimed as they ran inside, not waiting for Hugh.

"But after this we're leaving!" She shouted to them as he ran after the duo.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! I just couldn't resist adding Curtis! Livecaster shipping in my favorite after my official favorite OTP, Oldrival shipping!**

**But anyways, see I even changed up the ending! If you're wondering how they get their Legendarys, they caught them before hand! But I hope y'all aren't dissapointed in this chapter! Anyways, the next one will be a surprise on how it's written! Just wait and see! Bye for now! **


	8. Prologue: Kalos Continent

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Isn't this exciting? I want to thank all of you guys who have read all my prologues and stuck with this story! The real story begins in the next chapter~! I also want to say that I drew some sketch's of some of the characters in this story, they're not great, but if you want to see them the link to my tumblr is in my profile, and also it's not under my pen name, which is Meemeeru, but it's under Hoenn14! You guys are great! Please enjoy~ (Even though this prologue will be shorter than 1,000 words, that's usually how long they are... Don't worry though! The actual chapters will be WAY over 1,000 words!) And I'm sorry for not updating again... I was on Mission Trip! But the only thing left that will keep me from updating is cheer camp! I'm sorry you guys!**

* * *

**Prologue 6**

* * *

**Kalos Continent**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the region of Kalos that was Vaniville Kingdom, ruled by the Xade family.

The heir of the Xade family was a young 16 year old girl that had light brown hair, and slate colored eyes.

She was wearing a white dress shirt and a lace skirt, both with teal accents, and teal and white sandals. She carried a teal bag with all necessary items, and wore a white Holo-Caster.

She walked to the big white meeting room in the middle of the castle, and sat down in front of the big screen, and started up a video call.

"Hello?" A boy with the same slate colored eyes but jet black hair appeared on the screen.

"Are you all set to take off Calem?" The girl asked.

"Yes. How do I look Serena?" The girl checked out his outfit for a brief moment, he was wearing black slacks, a red dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a black Holo-Caster. His hair was all ruffled up. His slate eyes appeared serious at a glance, but you could tell there was a glint of amusement showing in them.

"Good I guess... And me?" The brunette asked her colleague.

"Fantastic as always, Serena." He said as he smirked back at her.

"Alright then, shall we depart soon?"

"Yes, it's 5 now... so I say we should get going soon if we want to make it to the Islands by 6."

"Alright." Serena replied. She turned off the screen, and walked to the forest outside of her gigantic palace, where she was to find Xerneas. And took off.

...

Calem walked outside to the tallest tree in Kalos, which was where he was to find Yvetal. And set off to the Southern Islands.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? I want Serena and Calem to have a sense of secrecy and seriousness, did it work? Oh well... Guys I cannot stress the fact of how super duper excited I am that we're finally done with prologues! I hope y'all will have a great time reading the story! If you have any ideas or suggestions for what you want to see in the story pleas PM me! We can talk about it! I might really like it! Or if you don't want to discuss it or anything just say your idea in a review! Well, you guys are awesome and amazing! ~ Meemeeru!**


	9. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Haha, Hey guys! I know this is a little late but... I just realized that if I use Mei and May they sound pretty much the same! So even if this is a story, as in you read the names not hear them, it annoys me so... I'm going to let Mei be Rosa again! But I'm too lazy to go back and change her name in the previous chapters... so... yeah! Mei is now Rosa! And also, thanks to Anna Cole for giving me an idea! I'll be doing that with a lot of the heirs, but some will be the same, I'll introduce some of the couples in this chapter! Thanks for giving me the idea!**

* * *

**The Oak Games**

* * *

"All of the heirs have arrived" Professor Samuel Oak said to all the other scientists in the room.

"All 21?" Asked one particular man in the corner.

"Yes, I'm sure it's all of them." The most famous, and the oldest professor in the room answered back.

"Good... So is it all right to begin?" Asked Professor Birch, who doubled as a king. "I'm ready to see May, Drew, or Brendan win!"

Professor Oak chuckled, "They'll have some tough competition, trust me, especially if Red, Leaf, and Gary are involved!"

"Can we start now?" Asked Professor Rowan.

"Yes, of course!" Oak replied as he stood up.

* * *

The teenagers were all gathered outside of the main building on the Central Island. It was pretty much a huge log building that looked rather extravagant. It looked kind of like a clock, except instead of 12 different segments, there were only 6. It was 2 stories high, and there was a huge double door on the front, in between two of the six wings, indicating that it was the entrance.

Most of the heirs were silently sitting on their mounts, in groups that contained the other people from their continent, but there were those like Dawn that were sitting alone.

Professor Oak decided to walk outside at this very moment. "What a lively group of kids we have here eh?" The old man said, trying to break the ice. When no one laughed or said anything he cleared his throat. "Well, I will now assign you to your rooms! After you are finished unpacking, please head to the central room." The other six professors walked out of the double doors, "The other professors will be taking you to your rooms." Professor Oak said, motioning towards the other scientists as he walked back inside.

"Red, Gary, Hilbert, Calem, and N, if you would follow me please." Professor Elm said as he led the boys inside.

"Gold, Silver, Nate, Hugh. This way please." Cedric Juniper was their guide.

Professor Birch threw himself on top of Brendan and Drew as he called out their names as well as Barry and Lucas' as he called them inside.

"Now for the girls!" Called Aurea Juniper, "Leaf, May, and Hilda! Come on down!" She called, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

Professor Rowan read his card with the girls names on it, "Rosa, Crystal, and Lyra. Follow me please."

"And you too are last, but certainly not least!" Exclaimed a professor that neither Dawn nor Serena had ever seen before. He had black hair, slate colored eyes, and was rather young. "Follow me! Dawn and Selena!" The two girls followed the man skeptically, they had heard of a seventh professor, but had never seen him before. None the less, they followed him to their large room.

...

Leaf was the first one into the central room, or so she had assumed, considering she saw no one else in there as she looked through the open door. Walking into the room, she felt something wet fall all over her. "... WHO THE HECK JUST DID THAT?" She roared as she went on a blind rage through the room.

Gary and Calem's eyes widened when they saw that their trick hit the wrong person, the chestnut haired boy ran straight out of the shadow him and Calem were hiding in, "Woah! Gary exclaimed as he ran towards Leaf, who tripped over his foot and fell into his arms "I'm so sorry! ... Princess..." He paused and panicked, he couldn't remember her name! "Um... Grass?" A light blush crept onto Leaf's face as she noticed that she was looking straight into his hazel eyes, but then she registered what he said.

"Really?" She shouted in an angry tone as she glared at the boy, "Grass? Please tell me this is a joke! Our kingdoms are right next to each other and you don't even know my name? Are you serious Gary?"

Gary felt his heart start to beat faster when he looked into her eyes. _Why am I feeling like this? _Gary angrily thought to himself, as he dropped her as if that would get rid of that feeling. "Why should I want to remember your name? You're nothing to me." He said, wondering if harsh words could shake that feeling that was still in his chest.

Leaf put on an emotionless face as she stood up, rubbing the areas that got hurt when she fell (was dropped). "Whatever you aren't anything to me either, why would I care if an egotistical selfish narcissist knew my name?"

Calem choose that time to step out of the shadows. Pulling her up, he took her hand and kissed it, he couldn't help it though, he found her incredibly attractive, and he thought she looked incredibly cute when flustered, plus the fact that he really liked her personality wasn't a bad thing either. "Bonjour... My lady, I am terribly sorry, we were trying to get Red with that water, will you please forgive us?" He said, kissing her hand once again.

She immediately drew her hand back, her face tinged with pink. "Um yeah... I forgive you..." She barley whispered, but then whipped her head around to face the other man in the room, "But I'm not going to forgive him!" She said in a monotone, still rubbing her back from when he dropped her on the wooden floor.

Gary, a tiny bit agitated, although he didn't know why, glared at her, "At least I'm not an ungrateful selfish brat such as yourself." He stated bitterly.

Leaf stuck her tounge out at him and stomped out of the room to find her friends, but not without waving goodbye to Calem.

A pissed Gary looked at Calem. "Do you like her?" He asked.

"...Kind of, but why would you care?" Calem asked.

"I don't!" He angrily retorted. "Why would I care about her!"

"I never said you did," Calem said, chuckling a bit at his new friends facial expression. Did he like Leaf too? Maybe he just had a weird way of handling his feelings. "But let's just calm down and wait for the others. Sound good?"

Gary looked at him "...Okay..." He sighed as he walked over and sat down at the gigantic wooden table in the south side of the room.

...

"Hello kids! How has your day been?" Professor Oak asked, his voice full of excitement as he sat down in a giant arm chair at the head of the table.

They all stared back at him soundlessly. It was 8:00 by the time everyone had gathered in the room, and they were all tuckered out from traveling and were ready to go to bed.

"Ah, well I'm sure you're all curious to know why I gathered you all here. As you all know, you will be in charge of your kingdoms some day, and we want to test and improve your skills. These games will be won only by the one heir who has shown the most improvements in every area that you will practice in. These areas include agriculture, fighting with your elements, fighting with weapons, the combination of fighting with both elements and weapons... Let's just say that there will be many ways you will be learning to fight in many ways! They also include things such as agriculture, surviving in the wilderness, taming wild monsters, and some other stuff that I can't quite remember at the moment..." Professor Oak said, rubbing his chin.

Gary sighed, "Well that sounds like a lot of hard work Gramps, and I'll need to rest before I can get anything done, so can we go to bed?"

"Hold on Gary, let me finish. You all need to be in here at 5:45 ready to go. Tomorrow we will all be touring the islands and showing you where everything is located. We have clothes that are suitable for wear in the wardrobe room upstairs, and in the closets in each of your rooms. Each of you will have a personal touch to each piece of clothing in your closets. You will also be finding out which weapon suits you best. You are all dismissed, have a nice night." Professor Oak finished explaining as he got up and walked out of the room.

There were many sighs of relief as everyone got up from the table and walked to their rooms.

Dawn looked at Serena as she walked to their room. She had one of the most rare elements that an heir could have, which is the Light element. Everything about her glowed radiantly, even her slate colored eyes, where as everything about herself intimidated other people, considering her element was Dark.

Having the Dark element wasn't necessarily a bad thing, you can manipulate shadows, and other sorts of neat tricks like throwing a shadow ball, kind of how Pokemon do, but it's cooler when a human does it. The bad thing about the Dark element is that it can take over your mind sometimes, which was why she could be extremely rude at times, but it can get worse than just being rude, but she didn't want to think about that... She always envied those with the Light element for many reasons. People feared her, even in her own kingdom! It was tough, because when the darkness wants to take over you can't do anything! It was especially terrible when she was little, she had no control at all over her element, but she learned to live with it...

Elements are things that probably 1/2 of the population has. They help you bond with Pokemon of that typing normally and can sometimes effect your personality. In the Light elements case it helps you bond with every single Pokemon. And for heirs, they can also draw out an elements power for themselves to use, if you have the Light element, you can manipulate light and use certain types of powers. Along with that, they have perfect skin! Dawn of course had perfect skin too, but still!

When they got to their room, Dawn looked into her wardrobe. All her clothes were light pink with either black or white accents, and all of her jewelry was silver with a moon on it somewhere. They even stocked her up with plenty of scarves! She looked over at the other girls closet. She had all either white clothes with gold accents or vice versa, and she had tons of pure gold jewelry, each one with the sun on it somewhere.

"Hey Dawn?" Asked the eldest girl in the room.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"Your a lot nicer than you look! I thought you would be kind of an arrogant spoiled brat at first with a dark personality, but when we got to know each other when we were setting up our rooms earlier, I immediately took back all of those that I thought at first!" She smiled sheepishly, " I just want to say that I'm sorry for judging you on first sight!"

Dawn felt kind of bad, she really could be like that sometimes, she tried not to let her dark element get the best of her. "It's okay Serena, because I am like that when the darkness takes over..."

Selena gave her a look of sympathy, "It's all right, you can't help that, but it's what your like when the darkness isn't there that makes you a good person!"

"Yeah..." Dawn muttered, "I'm going to go take a walk..."

"Okay! But stay safe!" Serena called as she walked out the door. _Poor Dawn... I'll make sure we become good friends! I bet she needs some. _Serena thought to herself as she plopped down on her bed and sighed.

* * *

Dawn made it to the giant oak doors and walked outside. She looked around for a place to sit, there was a bench or two but she decided to walk over to the dock and hang her feet off of the side.

_What am I doing here? _she thought _I know that no matter how hard I try my element will always get the best of me, I should just give up the throne or else someone could get seriously hurt by me... _

She looked out to the place where the sky and ocean met. "Beautiful..." She whispered as she gazed at the sight. Slowly, her gaze shifted to the sky and she brought her knees close to her chest. "This place is really just beautiful..." The sky was full of stars, nothing was blocking her line of vision, no trees, no giant castles everywhere, and there were no city lights to block out the light of the night sky. Her platinum eyes surveyed the sky, there must've been and infinite amount of stars. Her eyes wandered over to the moon. She loved to look at the moon, it shined brightly even though it has many scars where meteors have hit. In a way, kind of like herself... Shining, yet hiding your wounds.

She had always felt relaxed looking at the night sky because it always brought peace to her, but she felt terrible right now and not even the sky could cheer her up tonight. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Why is everyone else always loved by the people from their kingdom? The rest of the heirs have tons of friends, or are have at least been best friends with the other people on their continent since they were little! But not me. Not Dawn! I can't get close to people because of this STUPID element! _Another tear rolled down her face as she thought to herself. Tears came out one by one until she was sobbing her eyes out uncontrollably. _Your so stupid Dawn! You can barley control your element! Everyone else can control theirs just fine! But not you! Your a selfish, mean, girl with a heart as cold as ice! _She thought to herself, _And that's why you'll never have any friends!_

"Miss?" A voice full of sympathy came from behind her.

She turned her head slowly to see who the newcomer was. It was the prince of Twinleaf, he was always so gentle and kind, why couldn't she be like that! As she kept looking at him the tears started coming faster.

His eyes widened, he was surprised to find that it was Dawn Berlitz, the girl that was always so emotionless and had never shown him any kindness. Why should he comfort her, he started to turn, but his conscious interrupted him. _What are you doing? You can't just leave a lady! Even if it is that heartless girl... I mean she's practically drowning in her tears! Go Lucas! _"Fine..." He muttered as he walked over to sit by her.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him. Rolling his eyes he returned it and patted her back. "I'm ...sorry..." She whispered between sobs.

He kept silent. "For... That..." She kept on going. "Your... so nice! And... I'm just... a... piece of... trash!" She continued to sob into his chest.

Suddenly he felt bad for her. When they were kids she would always scoff at him and Barry when they would visit her castle with their parents or she would go to one of theirs with her mom and dad. She slapped them across the face when she thought they were being stupid, and would say harsh things. Her mom would always try to apologize for her, but they didn't really care for her so they would disregard it. When they went ice skating she would push them down onto the ice and giggle, when Lucas and Barry got older, they stopped going on the trips with their parents because they dreaded seeing her. Now that he thought about it, her mom did always say that it was something that she couldn't control and was hard to explain, but since he was little he didn't understand. Now he knew. It was her element, it was the Dark element. His was rock, it didn't really do anything except make him like playing with rocks, which was extremely boring to everyone else except him.

"Dawn..." He whispered, "You shouldn't be sorry, Barry and I were jerks too. I haven't seen you since we were eight!"

She slowly stopped sobbing, but a tear would still occasionally roll down her cheek. "I know... And it's all my fault." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

"No it's not, that's not your true self. Barry and I never took the time to actually get to know you. Your mom always told us that you couldn't control yourself, but we didn't understand. Trust me Dawn, I'm sure you're a good girl."

He took his hand and stroked her hair slowly. After a few minutes of her not responding, he heard a snore. He looked at the girl and chuckled, she fell asleep in his arms!

"Time to go to bed!" He said to himself as he picked her up bridal style and walked inside. When he got to her room Serena's face was full of shock. "Why is she asleep? Did she pass out and fall?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, she cried a lot and then fell asleep on me." He explained as he set her down on her bed.

"Why was she crying?" Serena asked.

"I have no idea, but please just watch her and be her friend... Please." Lucas said as he exited their room.

Serena looked at the girl. "Oh Dawn..." She sighed as she turned out the lights and climbed in bed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the first chapter, although I didn't properly introduce every character, but their time will come eventually! Well,m the actual story has began! Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer than this! But I was just really excited to kick things off! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Well The story is finally getting somewhere! I'm really happy that you guys liked it! I have soooooo many ideas for this, I can see them all in my head! It's going to be great! And also... I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! School has started for me, and it's my freshman year so I'm still getting used to things! I have literally had NO FREE TIME! Please enjoy! You guys are great! Also, I'm adding a new character! I totally forgot

about him... But I'll work him in somehow!

**P.S. - I'm sorry for making you guys wait so this chapter is going to be really long! And also, it's kind of a filler chapter, or more explaining, it's going to tell you which character gets what Pokemon for their team, save one spot.**

* * *

**The Oak Games**

* * *

Lyra looked in her closet, everything was either cherry red (her favorite color!) with white accents, or vice versa. She had tons of jewelry that mostly consisted of cherry shaped rubies. They also provided her with tons of puffy hats! It was her lucky day! Too bad she really wanted to wear her second favorite outfit today.

She walked over the the bag she brought with her and picked out the white athletic shorts and the red tee-shirt with sleeves cut off that she had brought, she then put on her red and white running shoes and placed a crimson colored cap on her head.

It wasn't her normal look, but oh well.

"Nice outfit," Rosa snickered, "It really fits your personality!"

Lyra glared at the brunette standing beside her, "Oh shut it. This is comfortable! And look at what your wearing, you cant talk!"

Rosa checked her reflection. She was wearing a pink romper with white accents, white running shoes, her X-Tranciever, and a white and pink arm bag. Her brown hair was tied up into two sock buns, one on either side of her head, and there was a white Adidas visor on top of her head. "Whats wrong with it?" I think its super cute!"

This time it was Lyra's turn to snicker. "Whatever you say, oh great Unova princess!"

"Your such a dork Lyra!" Rosa said, giggling.

"You two are such a handful, I feel like a chaperon instead of a participant..." A girl with navy hair sighed.

"Crys!" Lyra yelled, "You're so pretty!"

Crystal looked down at her outfit, it wasn't really that special, just a light blue tank, white jean shorts, light blue boots, a golden choker with stars, a light blue purse, and a thin white jacket. Her navy hair was tied into two low ponytails that stuck straight up, and she wore a white beanie on her head. "Thanks Lyra, but this isn't really that great."

Rosa's aqua eyes went even wider than usual, "Isn't that great? Crys, you're like a model!" The energetic brunette posed like a model would've, "You're super-duper gorgeous! I wish I looked like you!"

"Whatever you dork," The eldest of the girls said as she playfully punched Rosa in the arm.

The other girl just stuck out her tongue, "Yeah yeah, well when do we leave?" She asked, looking at her X-transceiver, it was already 5:30 A.M.

"Well..."Crystal said while looking up at the ceiling, thinking, "Let's go now so that we can be early!"

"Yay!" The two younger girls yelled as they both grabbed one of Crystal's arms and dragged her behind them to the central room.

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The alarm had been going off like crazy for about 20 minutes before a pair of red eyes opened, and glanced at the contraption that was making that awful noise. The boy was about to hit the snooze button, but then saw the time on the clock. "Crap!" He yelled as he looked around the room. N, Hilbert, Calem, and Gary were all still asleep and it was 5:20! Arceus knows how long it takes Gary to fix his hair!

Red jumped out of bed and ran to his closet before he woke any of them up. (See if you're already ready when you wake a person up, it gives them motivation to wake up! [Red's logic #1])

He opened up his personalized wardrobe and looked in, he was a bit disappointed. Everything, and he meant EVERYTHING was the color scarlet red! (Except things that were black and white... and those aren't colors! White is a shade and black is a tint! [Red's Logic #2]) This had to be a joke, if not then it was just cruel! He really would've preferred a color like orange or purple! But noooooo, just because his name was Red they were making him wear red! Come on! He ruled the Indigo Kingdom, emphasize Indigo!

After Red was done throwing his little hissy fit, he picked out some bluejeans (even though it would be hot outside, he wanted to prevent his legs from getting scraped up and dirty, . [Red's Logic #3]) and a red athletic tank. After doing so, he tied a red bandanna around his head (sweatband style, not hat style like May's bandanna) put on some cowboy boots, and put a pocket knife on his leather belt.

He then proceeded to go look in the mirror at his reflection and make sure _everything _was perfect. He did a full turn in the mirror and checked himself out, he thought that he looked pretty good!

Finishing his final touches to his outfit, he walked casually over to Gary's bed, got down on his knees and whispered into the brunette's ear. "Garrryyyyyy," Red started. A groan of reluctance came from the young man who was still lying in bed. "If you don't wake up..." The raven haired boy continued, but not before forming a fireball in his right hand. (it didn't even burn him! The perks of having the fire element!) When Red did finally continue his sentance, he dropped his voice even lower and used a dark tone, "I'll light your hair on fire." Gary's ears perked up a little bit, believing the other boy at first, but then decided that he was just bluffing.

When Red saw that he was starting to drift off again, he brought the ball of fire up to his rival's ear, hoping it would make the sleeping boy jump in alarm, and so it did.

"WHAT THE HECK RED!" The just awoken boy jumped out of bed in hope that he still had ALL of his precious hair. After he was sure all of it was still there, he walked over to the other boy, who was standing innocently by Gary's bed. "Real mature Red, reaaaallll mature..." The brunette glared at the raven haired boy, wile he just smiled sheepishly.

When Gary was done giving Red a death glare, he noticed what the other boy was wearing, "Red," He said simply, "you look like a hick."

"Well," Red started. prepared to give a speech, "You see, my legs are perfect, why would I even want to take a chance on getting them dirty? And the LAST thing I want is a bad tan line, do you know how long it takes for those to even out again? And I would wear a long sleeved shirt, but that would be a little silly, I mean, it's probably like 100 degrees outside! And when it comes down to it, dressing like a hick is actually kind of fun! Plus I've always wanted to be a cowboy..."

"I swear..." Gary started, "You're the biggest diva I've ever met, and you're a 17 year old guy!" The chestnut haired boy shook his head, "Be a man Red... And did you say you've always wanted to be a cowboy?" Again, Red smiled sheepishly, "Gosh Red, you're so weird."

Red glanced around the room, had the other 3 boys really slept through all this commotion? The boy sighed, "We should really wake the other guys up now," Gary gave a nod of agreement.

Gary quickly got a ball of water in his hand and threw it on Calem's face. Two slate colored eyes opened suddenly and jolted around the room looking for the person who had just soaked him. His eyes narrowed when he saw a snickering brunette standing beside him. "You're going to pay Oak, not now..." The boy threatened, "but when you least expect it." With that, the boy slowly got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He picked a black tee-shirt, and white shorts, with his black shoes. He wasn't feeling very colorful today, and the only other color in his closet was maroon.

Red, after witnessing Gary wake Calem up, walked over to Hilbert's bed, "Wake Up!" He yelled in his ear, causing the boy to stumble out of the bed. "Not cool!" He muttered, "And I was having a good dream too!"

"Well," Red started, looking at the clock, "It's already 5:36, so do me favor and wake N up, I'm going out to the room, see ya!"

"We won't miss you." Gary called after him. Gary had dressed himself in loose fitting khaki colored capris, a black tee, and green tennis shoes. "I'm going too guys, take care."

Calem sighed as he watched the two Kanto guys run out the door.

* * *

In the central room, about 9 of the participants were already waiting for the professor to arrive when Red and Gary burst through the door. Some were hogging the couch, others were playing checkers, and one... just one was doing ab workouts.

Over on the couches, Crystal, Rosa, Lyra, Hilda, May and Leaf were out cold. Brendan and Drew were playing an intense game of checkers, and Gold was doing crunches and planks.

Red walked over to Gold. "What are you doing?"

The boy got up and looked the red eyed boy straight in the eye. "Working out!" He exclaimed, "Gotta step up my game or the ladies might go for another dude other that me." His golden orbs scanned the room, then his face lit up in excitement, "Here comes one now!"

A red head had just walked through the door, he was wearing his hair is a low ponytail, because he didn't want to get it all greasy today out in the sun, a silver athletic tank, and black basketball shorts and shoes. His silver eyes looked intimidating, but Gold didn't mind.

"Hello miss," He said taking the boys hand, 'Would you care to-" Gold was cut sort, Silver had kicked him straight in the crotch.

"For the last time," He said cooly, prying Gold's hand off of his own, "I am NOT... a girl." He then proceeded to walk over to the couch, shove Lyra onto the wooden floor, and sit where she was sleeping.

Red looked over at Gold, who was groveling in pain, and sighed. Gary came to stand next to him, "Well," He started, putting his elbow on Red's shoulder, "You have to admit, Silver does have a feminine look to himself." REd sighed again and looked over at the red head, "Yup." He agreed.

Lyra, who had woken up when she hit the hard wooden floor looked up to find out who the culprit was, to her surprise (well, she wasn't really surprised) it was, of course, Silver. "Silvy!" She whined, standing up, "Why did you push me off the couch?"

Sliver looked at her and put it like it was the most simple thing in the world, "I wanted to sit, and you were where I wanted to sit, so like any normal person would do, I shoved you off of the couch."

"I don't think that's what normal people do!" Lyra whined. "That's because your not normal." He sighed. "Well," She puffed up in frustration, "I'm going to sit there anyways."

Without giving Silver and time to respond, she climber back up onto the couch and laid down across Silver. He immediately felt heat rush to his usually pale face, "What do you think you're doing?" He stuttered. "Relaxing!" She said simply, giving the boy a sweet smile, which made his face get even redder. "No!" He shouted, trying to shove she off again, but to his dismay, she flung his arms around him, causing his heart to beat 100 beats a minute. He finally gave up and groaned.

Red looked at the situation at hand, then looked back to Gold, "Why don't you just try what Silver's doing?" He asked the boy with jet black hair, who sighed in response, "Because Silver's not doing anything but being himself, which is a mean, grumpy old man." Red chuckled at his own thought in his head right now, "Well then Lyra must like older men!"

Apparently no one else really thought it was funny because, Silver actually was older, and they just stared at him. Gary shook his head, "No Red... Just no."

Leaf looked up at all the people in the room who were disturbing her sleep with a look that could kill. "Shut. Up." She started, "I am OBVIOUSLY trying to sleep! Key word, trying!" After her outburst she put her head back down on the arm rest and drifted off, yet again. No one dared to utter a word after that.

...

By 5:45 all of the kids had gathered in the room, and sat down at the huge table.

Professor Oak strutted through the door wearing khaki capris and a Hawaiian shirt with a lei. "Today!" He shouted, "We tour the islands!"

Everyone looked exciting a started to whisper to their friends.

"Hush, I'm talking." Oak told all the kids who were getting louder and louder. "We're going to start out with the Ranch! So everyone! Go board the boat!"

* * *

"May!" Brendan and Drew yelled as they ran over to their fellow Hoenn heir.

She looked over at them with her big blue eyes, "Yes?" She asked innocently, leaning over the rail of the boat and watching the water splash everywhere. The girl was wearing a short blue dress with a white puffy collar and accents, and black spandex that went to mid-thigh. It zipped up the middle and at the top had a rather large zipper. Along with that, she also wore a white bag around her waist, a white and blue bandanna around her head with the Pokeball logo, and black and blue running shoes.

The boys smiled deviously and continued to walk closer to her. "What do you want?" She asked suspiciously trying to back away, but the railing stopped her.

"Attack!" The boys yelled at the same time, throwing fistfuls of flour at the girl, snapping a picture of her face, and then ran off laughing. "The tragic life of me..." She sighed as she dusted the flour off of herself.

Leaf walked over to her, "What's up roomie? The boys got ya good." She said, draping her upper body over the rail and smiling lazily at the rising son.

"Thanks for giving me sympathy!" The younger said sarcastically, but still dramatically as she leaned against the rail.

"Your welc!" Shouted the green eyed girl, who was sporting a deep green romper (khaki type material), brown leather cowgirl boots, and goggles on the top of her head, it actually looked quite fashionable!

"What does welc mean?" May said, giving the girl a look that said "You're such a freak." Leaf sighed and closed her eyes, "You know... It means welcome!"

May just shook her head, "What ever you say Leaf." The viridian eyed girl winked and stood straight up. "Let's go find a bathroom."

"Why?" Asked the younger brunette, confused. Leaf rolled her eyes, "To clean you up of course!" She then gave may the "You're an idiot" look and dragged her off.

On their expedition to find the bathroom, Leaf bumped into something, or someone. She honestly didn't know, whatever it was was taller than her and her eyes were closed. "I'm so sorry!" She blurted.

To her surprise, it was Calem! "H-h-hello!" She stuttered, her face starting to turn red. May looked at her friend skeptically as she noticed the obvious blush on her face.

Just at that moment Gary took one step around the corner, saw Leaf and hid back behind the corner popping his head out slightly. Luckily only May noticed him, giving him a weird look, but going back to her own business after about 5 seconds of staring at him.

"Hello miss Leaf..." Calem smiled at her, then took her hand and kissed it as he had done the other night. This time May gave Clalem a weird look, then looked at Gary, who was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. May couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"What ya laughing at May?" Leaf looked over to her new friend, who was still covered in flour. May took one last glance at Gary, who immediately turned on his heel and speedily walked away, still fuming. "I just realized something, that's all!" She said, laughing a bit more. She couldn't believe it! It looked as if Gary was jealous of Calem and Leaf! Or Leaf being with Calem... It could work either way! But she'd prefer the 1st option.

"Okayyyy," Leaf trailed, then turned her gaze back to Calem. *Cough cough* Leaf looked back over at May, "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm still covered in flour..." She explained. "Oh!" Leaf face palmed, "Let's go clean you up!" She gave Calem a smile, "See ya!" She called. "See ya," He said quietly, waving slowly.

* * *

"Land a-hoy!" Rosa yelled, seeing the island in the distance.

She was standing by Lyra, and Crys as they stood against the railing of the boat.

The eldest of the girls spoke up next. "We'll probably be there in about 5 minutes. Gosh, that didn't take as long as I thought it would!" Lyra had a big smile plastered on her face. Crys looked at her curiously, "Why so happy?" she asked.

Lyra kept smiling for a few seconds before answering, "Well... We're probably going to get to work with Miltank, Mareep, and Gogoat! Maybe some Tauros I LOVE farm Pokemon!"

"Oh Lyra..." Crys shook her head and giggled.

...

The Professor came out to the deck once they were docked. "Hello kids!" He exclaimed excitedly, "As you can see," He gestured to the pasture and barn behind him, "We will be touring The Farm, what we call Cerise Island, first! Any questions?"

Immediately, Lyra's hand shot up, "Yes?" The old man chuckled. She fiddled her thumbs, "Will there be any Gogoat or Mareep?"

Glares came from everyone who had a legitimate question and bored into her back, and "Ohh Lyra's..." from many others.

"Yes! There will be many other Pokemon too! Like Miltank, Tauros, Grumpig, Spoink, Ponyta, Rapidash, and even some Growlithe and Arcanine for herding purposes!"

"Ohh!" She squealed with excitement. Silver walked up next to her and gave her a hateful look and asked his question, "How long is it going to take at each touring location?"

"Well Silver..." He said rubbing his chin, "About 3 to 4 hours, but we're saving The Wilderness, which is the nickname for Feuille island, for tomorrow because it will take all day!"

"Thanks..." He muttered.

The professor looked around, a lot of people had put their hands down because Silver had stole their question, but one hand still remained. "Yes Red?" Oak asked.

"Will there be any souvenir shops? I need a tee-shirt for every place I visit." [Red's Logic #4]

Everyone face palmed as they heard Red's question. "No." Professor Oak bluntly said as he led the rest of the crew off of the boat. He stood there before walking off of the boat. "Well you didn't have to be rude about it!" He called after them.

Everyone lined up in the barn, where there was one of each Pokemon mentioned earlier in each pen. "Okay! This is the barn, you each will get a Pokemon, these are the "model" Pokemon." He said pointing to the Pokemon in the pens, "Please stand in front of the pen with the Pokemon you want inside it."

Red picked Tauros, Gary got Grumpig, and Leaf got Rapidash. Gold choose Miltank, Silver got Growlithe, Crys got Ponyta, and Lyra got Spoink. May got Mareep, Brendan picked Growlithe, and Drew choose Gogoat. Lucas got Ponyta, Barry choose Miltank, and Dawn choose Spoink. Hilda and Rosa both picked Arcanine, N choose Grumpig, Nate choose Gogoat, and Hugh got Mareep. Serena got Miltank, and Calem got Tauros.

"Okay!" The professor motioned to the field to the right of them. "This is where you will grow crops for the next... However long you'll be here!" He then motioned to the shed to the north of the fields. "That is where you will find your basic tools! Rakes, shovels, pick-axes, hoes, sickles, and watering cans!" He pointed to the small pond of water to the left of the shed. "This is where you can refill your watering can. Over to the right of the field, do you guys see that path? Over the top of the trees there's smoke coming up. That's the hot springs, where you can go when you're tired!"

He sighed, obviously exhausted. "The restrooms are in the back of the Barn, okay?"

Oak looked around, all the kids nodded in agreement to his explanation about The Farm. "I think we can head to the meadows now kids... All aboard!"

...

Brendan and Drew were standing on either side of May, explaining about how they were sorry for pelting her with flour. The brunette rolled her aqua eyes, "Whatever!"

Brendan laughed and patted her on the head. "Oh May! You know we're sorry. We're all best friends!"

"I wonder how Wally's doing..." Drew sighed. May cast her worried eyes down to the cascading water, "He'll be okay, or at least I hope... He's such a sweetie."

Brendan pouted. "Aw, don't be such downers you guys! He's always been a positive person! Just don't give up on him!"

"Oh alright..." The other two said simultaneously.

* * *

Lucas ran to the middle of the meadows, looking like the happiest person in the world at that moment. He breathed in the smell of flowers and berries and honey.

The Meadow was a gigantic elevated flower field with berry plants surrounding the perimeter. The field of it was elevated about 12 feet above the shore of the ocean, and there were picnic tables in the middle of it. Wooden stairs came down from the middle of the rectangular block of land. The stairs led down to the beach, which was where the boat was docked. There was a cave on the right side of the cliff, and a few sweet smelling trees in the field.

"Fleur Island is mainly just for you guys to eat lunch. But I will give you guys each a Pokemon here too. Please get into a group with the heirs of your continent."

Lucas frowned, "Just when I was enjoying my stay here..."

The professor handed every heir a nest ball. "For Leaf there is a Butterfree, Gary gets a Beedrill, and for Red a Venomoth. Now to the Jhoto heirs... Lyra gets a Jumpluff, Crystal gets a Ledian, Silver gets a Scizor, and Gold gets a Heracross!" The professor paused to yawn. "Now Hoenn. May, a Beautifly. Brendan a Masquerain, and Drew gets a Roselia. Sinnoh... Sinnoh... For Dawn, a Vespiquen. Barry, a Cherim, and Lucas gets a special Pokemon... Shaymin! Unova... Hilda, Sawsbuck. Hilbert, Leavanny. N, Volcarona. Rosa, Lilligant. Nate, Whimsicott, and Hugh gets a Durant. Lastly, there's Kalos. Serena gets Flabebe, and Calem gets Vivillon."

The kids all looked at their new partners, smiling. Who knew, they may be doing something amazing some day!

"Okay kids, all aboard for the Mines!" Professor Oak shouted.

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be longer but I figured i took too long... So im sorry again about the wait! And you'll probably be able to guess who the new charcter is though, he'll for sure be hinted at in the next chapter, maybe I'll reveal him ;) But fo real, you guys are the best! See ya later!**

**Next chapter will be taking place on the remainder of the islands cept The Wilderness, that'll be its own chapter! **


End file.
